


【翻譯】毯子堡壘

by SeijiShun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 抱抱和依偎在一起, 枕頭和毯子堡壘, 發展中戀情, 砂糖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Derek回到家看見Stiles正在蓋一座毯子堡壘，裡面真的很舒服。========================================翻譯點題: 不帶性暗示的親密時刻 : A-11. 蝴蝶吻, B-5. 毯子堡壘, C-9. 證明論點





	【翻譯】毯子堡壘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The blanket fort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082337) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 

回到家，在客廳迎接Derek的便是……某種程度上的混亂。本來應該在沙發前的軟毛地毯上的咖啡桌被推開到一旁，兩張扶手椅也被放在沙發的兩側，讓Stiles似乎正在建造的毯子堡壘有牆可以支撐。四周都散落著枕頭，把被子穩定住的繩子，然後他不知如何地還想辦法造了個_ 很大 _的毯子堡壘面積幾乎占了整塊地毯。

「咳嗯，」Derek說，接著"咚”的一聲從堡壘裡傳了出來。

「操，」Stiles小聲地說，然後被子堆中Derek猜應該是入口的地方被移開來而Stiles探出頭。「嘿，寶貝，你比平常還早到家耶。」

Derek看了眼掛在牆上的時鐘，回望向Stiles，「我真的沒有。」

Stiles的手，和手機從堡壘裡冒出來，Stiles看了一下。「喔，該死，」他無辜的對Derek微笑。「嗯，你真的沒有，是我慢了，但我快弄好了，你要先洗澡之類的嗎?你得換成睡衣才行。」

Derek挑眉看著Stiles幾秒鐘，但接著點頭。「好，我去洗澡。這是什麼?」他指著整個堡壘，而Stiles微笑。

「我在增加我的舒適度，」他說，「我覺得這會很讚，長大之後就沒再蓋過了，但他們很棒，然後你很棒，所以我覺得這會很讚。」 

Derek又點點頭。這的確看起來很棒，又很讚。「嗯，好。我去洗澡。」

「好，我就快弄完了。」Stiles說，接著又消失進堡壘裡，Derek微笑著走向浴室。

*

十分鐘之後Derek穿著他最喜歡的睡褲和柔軟的V領，安靜的赤腳走進客廳。他幾乎要認不出那個地方，除去他十分鐘前才見到那座快蓋好的毯子堡壘。Stiles把被子也掛上窗戶，阻擋了午後陽光讓整個房間變暗，堡壘裡還有裝飾燈串懸掛著，柔和的光亮從入口處透了出來。

「Stiles?」Derek問，同時Stiles拿著兩杯熱巧克力從廚房走出，差點嚇到Derek，他都沒聽到那裏的聲響。

「你在這阿，嘿寶貝，」Stilea說著邊親吻Derek的臉頰。「來吧，我們進去。」

「好，」Derek跟著奇蹟似沒有把飲料灑出來就鑽進去的Stiles。

堡壘很大，Derek是知道的，他看過整個外觀，但他沒有準備好見識到它到底有多大多精緻。他們冬天才用到的棉被，厚的那種，全都鋪在地毯上讓地板更柔軟，然後到處都有精心擺設好的枕頭。幾個托盤放置在一邊的牆上，還有一堆的點心，從爆米花到巧克力到切好的水果什麼都有，整齊的放在托盤上的碗裡，接著Stiles也將他們的熱巧克力放在那邊，在幾個玻璃杯和一壺冷飲旁，冰涼的水氣罩住玻璃四周。

Stiles拍拍身旁的位置然後Derek坐下在他旁邊，他牽起Stiles的手握住。 

「你花了很多心思在這上頭。」他這麼說。

「你最近壓力很大，」Stiles溫柔的回答，而Derek的確是，這陣子工作實在很惱人然後附近的狼群又想要協商一些根本不需要協商的事情，這些都在磨著Derek的理智。「我覺得你值得從這些事情中偷閒一下。」

「謝謝你。」Derek向前傾在Stiles的太陽穴上印上親吻。

「不過有規則喔，」Stiles說。

「喔?」

「不能說工作的事、不能說狼群管理的事、不能說政治、不能說任何會增加壓力或負面的事。這裡是避難所，所以不能有負面來源在裡面，只能有正面的、愛、快樂和很多很多的舒適感。」

「沒問題。」Derek回答，那些聽來是他很樂意遵守的愉快規定。

「還是你現在想談談那些事情?」Stiles問道。

「不用，」Derek說，「這樣比較好。」

Stiles看著他微笑。「我就想你會這麼說，」他捏緊Derek的手之後放開。「熱可可?」

「好，拜託你了，」Derek說，接著看向點心堆。「我可以吃些水果嗎?」

「當然，」Stiles說著邊拿起他們的床上托盤，有腳的那種，放在他們面前，接著把熱巧克力和裝有水果的碗放在上頭。

*

兩個小時之後他們仍然在毯子堡壘裡。大部分的水果都已經吃完了，熱巧克力也早已喝完，還有其他點心也是，而他們就躺在地上，Stiles面向上以及Derek半躺在他上頭，小聲的靠在一起聊天。這真的很舒服。

「會癢啦，」Stiles說但他完全沒有動，Derek靠著他的脖子眨眼。他什麼都沒有做啊。「別弄了，很癢。」Stiles幾乎笑出聲來的又說了一次。

「什麼?」Derek疑惑的問。

「你在我脖子上的蝴蝶吻。」Stiles說，讓Derek拉回身子接著用手肘將自己撐起低頭看向對方。 

「那樣才不會癢?」Derek說道。

Stiles挑眉。「會，當然會。」

Derek哼聲笑著搖搖頭。「才不會癢，那只是眼睫毛而已。」

「喔，你──」Stiles開口，接著充滿決心的也用手肘撐起身然後開始對Derek又拉又推的想讓他躺平，但Derek完全沒動。「拜託，你這固執的小懶蟲，快躺下。」

「我已經躺下了阿，」Derek說，讓Stiles大聲地呻吟出聲接著對他微笑。

「好啦，那你待在那，」Stiles說，「就──」他提了下Derek的下巴而Derek順從地將其抬高，讓Stiles可以靠近他的脖子。Stiles的指尖輕柔地順著喉嚨而下，Derek能感覺到因他而起的疙瘩感，接著Stiles讓手指移到Derek的後頸，Derek輕聲呻吟時讓頭往前倒。「就是這樣，舒服又放鬆。」

Derek聽著Stiles的話微笑，Stiles_ 完全 _知道該怎麼讓Derek放鬆，接著Stiles磨蹭他的頸側、印上幾個親吻，移到臉頰邊，又磨蹭了幾下，而Derek愉悅地嘆氣。一分鐘過後Stiles停住不動，就只是把臉靠在Derek的頸邊然後手指把玩著他後頸的短髮。

接著他眨了眨眼，眼睫毛搔癢著Derek的脖子。Derek試著保持不動，但Stiles只是不斷在他頸邊搧著眼睫毛，然後好吧，Stiles是對的。蠻癢的、真的很癢。不過Derek還是沒有動，他的其他地方都很舒服又放鬆，然後他還能忍耐那個搔癢感。直到Stiles將蝴蝶吻的位置移到耳邊，他扭了下然後移開身子，讓Stiles悄悄笑出聲。

「會癢嗎?」他無辜地問，Derek低吼了聲之後倒回地上。

「嗯，好啦，那會癢。」他咕噥道，笑著讓Stiles把自己環繞住Derek之後舒服的半躺在他身上。「你是對的。」

「非常感謝你。」Stiles說，又磨蹭了下Derek的頸側，Derek也將下顎抬高，讓Stiles有更多空間可以磨蹭和溫柔地親吻。

Derek找到Stiles其中一隻手然後拉到臉龐讓他可以親吻。「我們什麼時候該把堡壘拆掉?」他靜靜地詢問，而Stiles拉回身子靠在手肘上讓他可以看著Derek。

「我們到星期日都沒有預定的客人要來，」他說。「怎麼這麼問?堡壘很棒嗎?」  
  
「超棒的，我想住在這裡了，」Derek回答，Stiles溫柔又愉快的微笑著邊輕撫Derek的臉龐。

「我可以找個地方做一個不用拆的。」他說，Derek點頭同意。聽起來是個好主意。

「讚。」他回應，而Stiles微笑。

「是阿，讚。」

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Smowkie I love it so much!!! Too much fluff and cuddle for a person to handle gosh♥♥♥


End file.
